


Sacrificial Lamb

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Sometimes you need to make a deal with the devil.





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: http://momoconteng.tumblr.com/post/159115582347/still-april-2-in-the-western-hemisphere
> 
> Wanted to try something darker again.

The corner of his lips curl into a smile at the man knelt between his legs licking so needily at his cock. Ardyn reaches a hand out to card through the dark brown hair of the chosen king’s shield, amber eyes locking briefly before the young man looks away and resumes his task. 

“Such a good little shield you are, bowed at the feet of a king,” Ardyn’s eyes begin to glow yellow and he yanks Gladio's head back roughly. “the true king.” he snarls but returns to his calm demeanor and gently pets Gladio's hair apologetically. “So sorry my boy, you may proceed in pleasuring me.” 

“Yes, sir.” Gladio says brokenly and laps against the cock tip until his hair is gripped tightly again. “M, majesty.”

“Hmm, that's right. I am your king now, especially since the fake is locked away inside his crystal tomb.” Ardyn purrs before a satisfied sigh escapes his lips, his dick being swathed by the wet warmth of the young man's mouth. 

Gladio slowly slides down the entire length, his tongue dragging against the underside as he carefully scrapes his teeth across the sensitive skin, just as he was instructed to do. The sounds of quick breaths and subtle sucking fill the quiet chamber that once was the lively throne room, it now dark and dank with the scent of death wafting in the air. It caused much distress for the young shield when he was first brought here but he was soon distracted when he began to show his servitude to his rightful king, by being at his feet with his cock in his mouth. 

Ardyn sighs out and lulls his head back against the crest rail, eyes closing while wallowing away in bliss. He gasps out and looks back down as he’s engulfed even deeper down the young man’s throat. Gladio scrunches up his face slightly and makes a choked noise as he attempts to take the last few inches in, only to reel back with a cough and gag. Ardyn’s eyes slit in annoyance before his lips twitch into a slimy smile and he looks down haughtily, placing a boney finger under the young man’s chin and tipping his face upwards, rubbing his thumb over reddened and wet lips.

“Something wrong, dear boy? Are you not up to the task to please the king? Maybe I should get the little MT to do your duty or that darling steward. Put that mouth of his to some good use.” Ardyn coos and revels at the panicked look the young shield gives him. 

“No. I, I can still continue.” Gladio says, swallowing down a lump in his throat. “Please, majesty, allow me to continue.”

The chancellor smirks and slips a couple fingers passed Gladio’s lips, the younger man obediently sucking on them. “Go ahead, my dear shield.” 

The fingers are removed and Gladio dips back down, taking the length back into his mouth and steadily going down until it’s all in. He takes a moment to steel himself and adjust before sliding up to the tip that he lavishes with licks and sucks before engulfing the cock completely. Pleased grunts rumble from Ardyn as his body quivers, feeling a pleasure he hasn’t experienced in years; something much more different than the type he feels from all the chaos and mayhem he causes. He traces a finger across the scar that spans the youth's forehead, then down the one that splits his cheek before cupping his hand there, feeling the heat radiating off Gladio’s skin and the subtle movements of his cock sliding.

“Such a good boy.” Ardyn says breathily and rests his head back, allowing himself to moan and groan deeply as his peak starts to be reached. 

Gladio picks up the pace, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with more force that pull pleased grunts and quakes of pleasure from the chancellor. In a split second, Gladio’s head is shoved down and held in place, Ardyn’s cock nestled in his throat as warm come spurts out and pools down his throat. He tries his hardest to not gag, the feeling and taste absolutely nauseating to him. He, however, keeps it down and swallows every last drop, finally being released and gasping for air. Tiredly, he slumps against Ardyn’s leg, eyes hazy and swollen lips parted as he continues to pant softly. 

“You served me well Gladiolus. My sweet boy.” Ardyn whispers out, pulling Gladio’s head into his lap and petting his sweaty hair tenderly. “My shield.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
